


Where Did You Go?

by Softgem



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softgem/pseuds/Softgem
Summary: 简单地说，失踪的是恶魔。lofter上曾发布的名字是《跑什么呢？》，现已删首发2019.3





	1. Chapter 1

 

**2:57**

两只手提着一个重得不可思议的箱子，艰难地推开书店的门——这不能说是一个天使的传统形象，不过反正没人在乎。总之，我提着六十七本人类的智慧（和愚蠢）的结晶，汗涔涔地爬到柜台后面，最后终于把这个遭天谴的二十一世纪劣质纸箱安置好了。要想习惯这个世纪的生活，除了要忍受特大商场、所谓的电话推销和被钉死的百叶窗，自然还要忍受这种半软不潮的纸箱才行。当我从黑暗中探出头来的时候，我的拇指已经麻木了。我直起腰——结果你猜怎么着？眼前令人晕眩的光斑消退之后，我看见克鲁利站在我的书架前面。

我确确实实地被吓了一跳，因为他肯定站在那里很久了。按理说，你不大可能跟克鲁利呆在一个房间里超过十五秒，而没有被他把注意力吸到他身上。论据：他是个无可救药的混蛋、爱慕虚荣者，以及一个恶魔。可是这会他确实保持了绝对通彻的沉默，连罗德之妻都不会比他更为静止——他只是站在那儿，背对着我所在的位置，看着我靠墙书架上的藏书。

“克鲁利？”我试探着叫了一声。

他似乎没有听见，因为他没有任何动作。又过了三十多秒，他的确是开始转身了，极为缓慢而不自然地，而我很快就知道了缘由。那根本不是他，至少不是我认识的他；身形是他的，那个背影站着的姿势也是他的，这些我都足够熟悉；但是本该是他的脸的地方消失了。他的五官，倒不如说是曾经是他五官的地方，变成了一团流动的、灰色的空无。那里什么都没有。

我倒吸一口气，但没有被吓到，真的。在他身上发生过更可怕的事。他的五官变成过更可怕的东西。但现在是凌晨，这个城市的早班地铁都还在熟睡。为什么他会在这时候，变成这个样子到我的店里来？

“克鲁利？”我再试了一遍。“克鲁利，你还好吗？”

我不该这么问的，因为显然他不好。但是他没有回答我，只是一直站在那儿，一动不动，他本该是眼睛的地方直瞪着我。我站起身，有些不明白发生了什么。我知道他失去了发声的工具，但他总该有些回应，不能像具空壳一样站在——

然后我突然明白了，只是彼时我还并不能让自己明白我已经明白，不知道我是否说得够清楚了。我撑着柜台边缘站起身来，走到他面前。我的不安被证明了。那不像克鲁利，因为那不是克鲁利，那确实是一具空壳。当我靠近他的时候，他开始颤抖。我试着接触他，却穿过了他。

更确切一点说，我的手从肩膀的位置失足，穿过了上臂骨骼的幻象，然后这个克鲁利消失了。

 

**5:10**

上下界给人类提供的资料显示，该隐是历史上第一个恶人。其实不是。克鲁利才是。两个小时前，我已经坚信遇到克鲁利是我这辈子——从告别一派基路伯来到这个地方开始（如果你愿意，可以把那个场景理解成一场大学毕业晚会）——遇到过的最可怕的恶魔。克鲁利是个百分之百、彻头彻尾、无可理喻、无恶不作、本性难移的混蛋，不然根本无法解释究竟是怎么回事才会让他在半夜偷偷溜到我的书店，在书架前边留下一个他的化身，然后自己跑掉。

他到底在搞什么阴谋？现在两个多小时过去了，我已经试过了一切办法。我不知道还有什么别的方式能够联系上他，也不知道他去了哪里。这样的事之前也发生过，一般来说他会留下一个我帮了忙他才能收拾的烂摊子，或者——更多情况下——根本收拾不好。但是这回我特别担心，原因大概是他留下的那个幻象：呆立不动，没有脸。

有一瞬间我大概在想：他那张脸怎么能够消失？虽然我从来不会承认，但是那是怎样的一张脸啊。克鲁利能够变成任何一种样子，但一个没有脸的克鲁利就好像圣灵和水少了血——没法在地上归于一体。总之他留下了那个幻象。我知道是他留下的而不是别人留下的，因为他绝不会让别人碰他的那双鞋。另一个证据是，过去的这周里他似乎拼命地躲着我。

昨天晚上他又一次没和我一起去丽兹。这样的拒绝不同寻常。

 

**7:45**

“别那么看着我。”克鲁利突兀地说。

我瞪着他。他敏锐地看进我的眼睛里。

“我没有一直盯着你，老蛇。”我转过头去继续低头忙活，脚踝因为长时间的站立已经有点发疼了。我把注意力转移到那上面，疼痛毕消。我的眼睛正看着一幅图片，但那幅图片的位置明显放错了，在《罗马书》12：9旁放进了本该出现在《哥林多前书》的逾越节羔羊。“而且你既然让我在你家里呆着，就必须承担一定的风险。——你怎么了？”

“什么叫我怎么了？我好得很。”

“你看上去像个不高兴的小男孩，克鲁利。”我回答，“我看得出来。恶魔有他的计划？”

“计划一切顺当，谢谢关心。”他挑起眉毛，“该死的，亚茨拉菲尔，恶魔不会像天使一样，因为耶和华的一切奇妙作为而欢喜快乐。”

“然而天使也享有拥有一切复杂情绪的权利，”我愉快地回答他（看在他老人家的份上，他刚刚引用了《诗篇》），把目光投向《罗马书》12：12，在那里我看见了这本弥足珍贵的印本上最值得称道的错漏：

“在指望中要喜樂、在患難中要忍耐、恆切排版這本書主啊現在太陽正好我的女朋友大概都要忘記我的臉了為什麼要让你的信徒保羅來對我施以折磨”

克鲁利站起来，开始在屋里来回踱步。当我转过身打算跟他告别的时候，他正盯着自己墙上的一幅画。然而我没能看出来当时克鲁利有话跟我说。还不如说，我觉得他有话要跟我说。我不知道是什么时候开始的。这个家伙还是和原来一样，他实际上一点没变，只是跟我的对话突然少了好些。

 

现在，事实已经证明我彻底浪费了他在十五个小时之前的这场对话。我没能从克鲁利身上听出或看出什么来。而最让我抓狂的是，他这回什么都没留下。一点点给我的通知都没有。他到底会到哪里去呢？

 

**8:15**

“不行。”亚当说。

“可是——”我动用了语气中所有的绝望，“为什么？”

他耸了耸肩。“我是能改变一些事……但是这种我不行。”

“拜托，”我呻吟道，“你阻止过天启！”

亚当皱起眉头。“这跟天启不一样。我不知道这是不是，嗯，正确的事。我是说，他要走掉，他为什么不能走掉呢？”

我张了张嘴。“而且走掉的人都会回来的，”他不确定地说，“不是吗？我的意思是说，这里有警察什么的。”

我一定是惨兮兮地笑了一声。试着说服他是徒劳无功的：“我不希望警察发现的是，呃，他的尸体。他以前也自己一个人跑掉过，但这次不一样。有什么事发生了，我很担心。就是这样。”

“什么事？”亚当问。

我又张了张嘴，第一次感受到鱼类在低压的雨天是如何缺氧的。什么事？你在问什么？我不知道你问的是昨天发生了什么，这几个月中有什么改变了，天启之后发生了什么，还是这六千年之内发生了什么。噢，我可是不打算隐瞒任何事情，这某种程度上违反了原则，但是这件事……我说不清楚。说不清楚而不说，跟隐瞒依然有所区别，对吧？

我最后说：“呃，就是某种预感。”

“而且，”男孩又说，似乎没有听到我的回应，“说不定会引起什么可怕的事。我们不知道他走了要干什么。万一他在做什么特别重要或者特别邪恶的事，我让他回来，就会引发那个所谓的，呃，蜻蜓效应。”他煞有介事地点点头，“但是阻止天启就简单多了。你瞧，把世界全部改变掉就不会发生这种事。你懂吧？”

我不懂。

我喜欢小孩儿，他们就跟穹顶壁画上胖乎乎的天使一样可爱。（我得说这是对天使应该破除的刻板印象，不过这样的场面的确令人愉快。）但是，一个人当然也能前所未有地感到跟这个年纪的孩子聊天是多么令人抓狂，这一点也是完全正确的，跟他是不是敌基督完全没有关系。此刻亚当看着我，就好像我连着托盘和汤匙一齐吞下了一盘蛋白酥，而我看上去肯定没有那么可怕。我决定说些什么。最后我说出来的是：

“绝对不是蜻蜓。”

“蜻蜓，蝴蝶，钢铁侠，管他呢。”他异样地看着我，一瞬间似乎有点心不在焉，“他还是有可能给你留下了点东西。要我说嘛，很可能就在你的外套里——最危险的地方最安全。《男孩必做的一百零一件事》里面说的。”

我把手伸进口袋里，摸到了一个冰冷的、形制可疑的物件。我把它拿出来。那是一把车钥匙。克鲁利的车钥匙。

我瞪着它看了好久，因为十五分钟前，它还绝对、绝对、绝对不可能在那里。

我抬起头看着亚当。他给了我一个完美无瑕、绝对无辜的巨大微笑。

“我就说他给你留下了什么东西。”

我看看它，再看看他。

“这大概是他的车钥匙。”他好心地提醒道。

 

**12:45**

有些事情我不想详述，比如说寻找克鲁利的车徒劳无功几个小时。绝对不是什么令人愉快的经历，我得说。特别是有个叽叽喳喳老半天的儿童跟在你旁边，你还得压制住让他把那辆老爷车——可能根本毫无用处的老爷车——直接召唤到下一个街角的冲动，而某个玩消失的恶魔的那张非脸化的脸又不断地出现在你眼前，让你屡屡几乎心跳骤停的时候。克鲁利似乎在临走前把一切都照顾妥当了：他的车不在任何可能的地方。最后我们终于在一个不可能的地方找到了（我依旧合理怀疑亚当做了些手脚）它，状况好得不可思议，克鲁利一定关照过它——在他走之前。

这一刻我几乎有些崩溃，不过当然啦，我没有。只是下一件几乎跟克鲁利一样克鲁利的东西出现了，这让我再次无法相信我找不着他。说真的，你能想象一辆没有克鲁利的本特利吗？

下一秒，我们坐进了车里。亚当直接把副驾边上克鲁利的唱片收藏拉开来了。我凑向前去看，发现它们都妥帖地放在远处，厂牌标签朝外，放在每一个隔层里，整整齐齐。看起来他在离开之前把它们都放好了，整理到一种几乎吹毛求疵的态度。我今天第一次感到恐慌。惊慌？我从一开始就感到惊慌，但真实的恐慌还是头一次。他是被迫离开的吗？他是知道自己要走了，才这样把一切都打理妥当才离开的，就像一种临别仪式？克鲁利不喜欢仪式，恶魔都不喜欢仪式，但他们会做仪式。如果他是被迫离开的，他是不是永远不会——

那些唱片分门别类地摆着，有巴赫、李斯特、肖邦和勃拉姆斯，还有一些现代爵士乐，还是跟我上次在这车上的时候一样的库藏。我眨了眨眼睛。我知道它们都已经是《皇后乐队精选集》了。

我又眨了眨眼睛，低头看着方向盘。我想我会开车，至少我看他开过。需要很大的努力才能不让我想起他坐在这个位置上，不过天使的本能帮了大忙。“我们要去哪里？”我问。

“我们要把安娜丝玛和牛顿叫上；不过在那之前，我们要去吃午饭。”亚当大声宣布。“已经差一刻一点了，我们去吃什么？”

 

**13:35**

亚当·扬好像把头根植在那个盘子里了。在这种场合，他的吃相属实不大得体，不过鉴于我把他带到这里来，也是我自作自受。话说回来，这也不能怪他。这里的食物的确不错。

“你和克鲁利经常来吗？”他满嘴食物地问我，我甚至不知道该不该告诉敌基督这样有多不礼貌，虽然他有一位父亲和一位母亲，这样应该够用了。

“你这样一个人出门，呃，不会——”我决意回避他的问题。

“我跟他们说我和小队去图书馆。”他用叉子戳着见底的盘子，叮当声足以让任何一位女士侧目，不过鉴于他撒下的这个弥天大谎，礼节问题完全可以忍受。“我跟他们说我很晚才能回来。他们似乎很快就相信了，真奇怪。”

沉默了一会儿。

“你和他经常来吗？”他又问了一遍。

是的，我厌烦地张嘴，结果没发出声音。是的，我和他经常来，这是我们的日常程序之一。噢，是的，我和他经常来，这里光线优雅，环境舒适，酒杯相碰发出清脆响声，一切都很合适——噢，是的，你还想知道什么呢？

最后他好像根本没想知道答案。他好像说了些什么，我没听见，但现在他在问我问题了。

“是吧？”

是什么？什么是吧？我茫然地抬起头，亚当·扬在看着我。他究竟在说什么呢？

 


	2. Chapter 2

**14:15**

你永远无法拒绝敌基督。一方面是你清楚地知道他救过你和你的，呃，老朋友一命（或者至少是省了很多麻烦）；另外一方面是他并不邪恶，而只是一个人类孩子——甚至是人类孩子中不太邪恶的那一派。正因如此，我开着克鲁利最宝贝的车，车后排还载了两个人，在马路上奔驰，这个场景也就非常可以理解了。现在的状况是，天使：亚茨拉菲尔，敌基督：亚当·扬，人类：安娜丝玛·仪祁和牛顿·帕西法，正坐在（失踪的）恶魔：克鲁利的一辆本特利上。我不知道亚当想干什么。但我确定地知道，要是克鲁利能知道这一切，我将经历不便的灵肉分离。

安娜丝玛很快搞清楚了状况，虽然我不知道靠着亚当的说明她是怎么做到这一点的。而牛顿有点没睡醒。亚当坐在副驾驶座上，正自得其乐。

“我们要去哪儿？”安娜丝玛问我。

“我不知道，”我握着方向盘，心烦意乱，“为什么，其实你们没必要——”

“去克鲁利家(Crowley's)。”亚当突然说。

 

我发出了奇怪的声音。车上的三双眼睛全在看着我。

“抱歉，”我试着尽可能礼貌，“去克鲁利的什么？”

“就是去克鲁利家。住宅。寓所。基地。根据地。殖民地。随便什么。”亚当说。

我迅速地做出回应，“不用了。那儿没有人。我早就去过了，他不大可能呆在家里看电视。”

亚当有一阵子觉得他的指甲特别有趣。然后他说，“我觉得有必要去一下。这是计划。”

“什么计划？”牛顿困惑地问。

“我的计划。”亚当尽量简单地回答，让自己听起来就好像电视讲话。“众所周知的是，”他点点头，好像对这个词非常满意，“众所周知的是，一个失踪案里，拜访失踪者的宅郅是很有必要的。”

“我想那个词叫‘宅邸’，”牛顿再次困惑地说。

“说真的，亚当——”

“我觉得他说得对。”安娜丝玛说，“谁知道他没有给你留下什么信息，亚茨拉菲尔？”

为什么所有人都这么想？事实是没有信息，没有电视机集座下面塞的小纸条，没有一张友善的冰箱贴，没有一通电话留言，没有，没有，以及没有。看在圣父、圣子和圣灵的份上——

“我说了不——”

“为什么不？”亚当问。“你为什么在尖叫？”

我投降了。

“好的，我们去。”

 

**15:35**

如果我看起来像在隐瞒什么——该死的，为什么不呢？我看着眼前这堵熟悉的门。一时间我想到一些宿命里的事；就像亚伯兰的子嗣如何被赐福，罗德又是如何被诅咒的一样。只是一些无厘头的联想，又——那个词应该叫——何足挂齿？我打起精神回过头去，看着他们三个跟在后面。我说：“我们到了。”

“敲门？”牛顿说。

我敲敲门。又敲了两下。“他不在里面。”我说，“他不可能在里面，我告诉过你。门是锁着的。”

“他有没有留下什么东西？”安娜丝玛说。她示意我让开，然后掀起门垫。当然了，那里什么都没有。

“克鲁利不可能还在这里，他什么都没有留下。现在我们可以走了吗？”我说。

亚当冲着我露出了他的招牌笑容。“我们可以进去啊。”

我看着他。

 

“你有钥匙的，对吧？”亚当说，“你来开门嘛。”

我能感觉到，我甚至知道问题出在哪里；我开始感到慌张，但我什么都做不了。只是开一下门，没什么大不了的对吧？如果我运气好，他们可能什么都发现不了。

 

我深吸一口气，把手伸进外套的里面，掏出 _克鲁利家的_ 钥匙。

 

**15:45**

这里还是跟我上次来的时候一样。我假装观察着，那些非常克鲁利的家具；拥有一套奇特的接受日照的方法的起居室；沙发上还没能积起灰尘，但已经冷却了，一天前那上面恐怕还是有体温的。倒是盆栽自从克鲁利走了之后，好像反而长得更好了。我在玄关站了一会儿，然后往里走，硬着头皮。亚当从我身边窜过去，大摇大摆地走到窗前，仔细地看起了风景。他似乎很确切地明白自己在做什么。

安娜丝玛在翻翻找找。牛顿明显有些拘束。他一定不习惯探查别人的家，哪怕这个人其实是个恶魔。

我深呼一口气，在沙发上坐下来，双手紧绷。事情本该多简单啊。五分钟之后我才反应过来我走神了；痛苦如此持久，像蜗牛充满耐心地移动。我抬起头想找亚当，却发现他与安娜丝玛一起消失了。

我闭上眼睛。

“亚茨拉菲尔？”

安娜丝玛的声音传过来了，她明显还不习惯我的名字。那声音里还有别的东西，我一时不能辨认出来。我站起身，走向声音发出的地方。这段路程不可思议地短，鉴于这里并不小。我走到他们身旁，努力不去看那些他们已经看到的东西。那些东西摆放得整整齐齐，彻底揭开了我不知能否启齿的事实。

作为一个天使，我的运气太糟、太糟了。

在盥洗台上摆着一对漱口杯和两支牙刷；清洁拖鞋也是一对四只，摆在一个不起眼的角落；浴池旁边挂着毛巾，整整齐齐地紧挨着挂在那里，醒目地半垂下来——那毛巾也是成对的。

他们正站在 _我和克鲁利的_ 盥洗室里。

 

“我刚刚一直在纳闷，你为什么会开车。”安娜丝玛空洞地说。“天启那天你来的时候，你附身在一个老女人身上，她驾着一辆摩托。我很奇怪你为什么会开车，而且会开一辆老爷车。是克鲁利教你的，对不对？”

我没有回答。

“你有他家的钥匙。”安娜丝玛继续说，“然后现在——这个。主啊，亚茨拉菲尔。”

我没有回答。

“你们同居了，对吗？从什么时候？”

我没有回答。我别过头去。

那天晚上他没有跟我一起去丽兹。这是我刚刚告诉你们的，其实远不止于此。事实上，在其他普通的晚上，我们不仅一起去了丽兹。

 

**16:00**

“我本来只是想让亚当帮我找回他。”我说。

“那天你们在亚当来……之前，”安娜丝玛说，“我早该看出来的。”

“那时候我们还没有——”我的内心还有些，呃，本能。这诸如此类的东西让我否认：我们现在还依然没有，浴池旁边肩并肩躺着的毛巾只是假象，我们并没有共用彼此洗漱的早晨，也没有在真正感到疲倦（大概很久、很久才会有一次）的时候抱在一起在那张连枕头都没有的床上睡着，我们什么都没做——但我不想否认了。已经发生过的事，否认没有意义。

“他是因为这个才消失的吗？”牛顿·帕西法这时候才开口。他有点尴尬——他当然会有点尴尬。“我不知道，”我回答他，在我身后锁上门，“我不知道，我先送你们回去吧。”

“你不要我们帮忙？”安娜丝玛抗议道。

“我们可以尽全力帮你——”牛顿说。

“不用了……谢谢？”我回过头去，挑挑眉，露出一个鼓励的微笑；然而他们只是站着。

安娜丝玛充满疑虑地看着我，“亚当有我们的电话，对吧？”

“你买了电话？”

“是的。现在我们俩住在一起。”

天气变得阴沉，光线开始不足了。这里是英格兰。没有烈焰和飞沙，但我感觉我踏入了一座被废弃的城。唯一不相匹配的是，我没有变成盐柱或是被火山灰所掩埋，他们也没有。而视野的正中央，他的车安静地停在原地。啊，我竟然无话可说了。往往我都有很多可以说的；与之矛盾的是——铺天盖地的纯粹的疲惫。

 

**17:30**

亚当把手伸进我口袋里。

“他们的和我家的。”我愣了一下，然后点点头，知道那是指电话号码。我想还是保持沉默吧，保持该死的沉默。噢，我不该说这样的话，对不对？

“你还好吧？”亚当问。

我长出一口气。“我不太好。”我承认，“我本来觉得不该让任何人发现。我们都这么想。噗。天使和恶魔——我想象不出什么比这更——”

“我倒是觉得不错。”亚当下了结论。“这个叫做‘婚前同居’，所以只要你不介意‘婚前同居’，就不会有什么问题。”

我呛住了。

 

**17:35**

“哦——停一下！”我嘶声说道，倒在沙发上。

克鲁利的手还扶着我，喘着粗气：“不要告诉我你才搞明白现在是什么情况，天使——”

“我当然知道——你真的知道自己在做什么吗，老蛇？”

“只是备注，”他气喘吁吁地笑了，“人类管这叫接吻。”他半直起身，撑着我身后的沙发轻巧地站起来，低下头看着我。

好像当我是傻了一样。我混乱的人类大脑此刻指使我再次凑向前去，于是我索到了另外一个。这个吻用上了舌头，所以我更加混乱了，不得不叫停这一切——

_天哪，克鲁利，你——唔——能不能停下来？_

_给我一个理由，天使。_

_我要跟你谈谈，真的，你不能——你不能——_

他停了下来。“不能二话不说就开始亲吻？我记得第二次，也就是这一次，是你讨的嘛。”

“不，克鲁利，你不能在六千年之后突然就……如果你不是认真的，听着，我现在就该让你灵肉分离。如果你是认真的，那之前六千多年——之前六千多年——你都在干什么？天啊，你绝对不会是认真的，绝对不会——”

“哦？”他滚到我身边，他的眼睛眯起来，凝视着我。

我哀鸣起来。“不，你没有……”

“那我接下来的话也绝对、绝对不是真的：我本来想邀请你住过来的。”

我看着他。

“理论上我根本不需要住下来的地方。你也不需要，我得说。”

“只是个形式。”他耸耸肩，有些不自在，“形式伤害不了任何人。我想要你住过来很久了。”

我看着他。我察觉到在我的脸上出现了一个越来越大的笑容，简直无法遏止。

“是吗？有多久？”我问。

 

**17:40**

——那是两个月以前。我把这段突如其来的回忆归咎于车里实在太安静了。亚当在我旁边看着窗外，令人吃惊地一言不发。他把手撑在膝盖上，做出那种青少年紧缩自己双肩的端坐姿势，把自己往前挤，看着前方的大路。

“你早就知道了，是吗？”我问。

“不是我。是艾格尼丝。”亚当说。

“艾格尼丝？”

“艾格尼丝·风子。我能看到她，只有我能看到她。我还跟她聊天来着。”亚当思索着，“她很好玩。而且她知道一切，不是吗？我问了她好多好多问题。她的回答方式很奇怪，不过不比那些讲九头巨蛇的书上的东西奇怪。”

“你能解读预言？”我不可思议地问。

他没理我。“她有个预言是这样说的： _一對地上的翼靠得有點太近了。笑氣猴找到了他的樹_ 。”他咯咯笑起来，“我一听就明白了。”

他摁了一下某个我至今没搞明白的键，弗雷迪·墨丘利开始歌唱。

“我记得我放进去的不是这个。”三分钟之后，他迷惑地说。

我还没来得及跟他解释，世界上自天启之后我能想象的最最可怕的事发生了。弗雷迪·墨丘利的声音正在歌唱：

 

我是一颗流星越过天空，像老虎一样挑战重力定律，我是赛车驰骋而过像葛蒂娃夫人一样我要走了走了走了没有东西能够—— _克鲁利？_


	3. Chapter 3

**17:50**

事情的发展令我无法预料，但是亚当的反应比我要快。（他是怎么做到的？我是说，他根本不可能知道发生了什么。）

 

_克鲁利？_

那个声音再次说。亚当摁住我的胳膊；我转过头去，惊讶地发现有什么东西变了。

不是眼中射出金光、头发飞舞、肩膀上落有蟒蛇之类的。就是一种说不出来的变化，正在发生于他的身上。我不知道怎么描述，但他突然变成了敌基督，而不是一个邻家孩子。他迅速、肯定地说，没对着任何人，但看上去就像所罗门王：

 

“這是神之大敵、諸王的毀滅者、無底深淵的天使、名曰惡龍的猛獸、此界的王子、謊言之父、撒旦之種和黑暗之君，凡間之名亞當·揚。克魯利與吾正經歷一場秘密任務。絕密。克魯利因吾之命緘口不言。”

 

弗雷迪·墨丘利沉默了一会儿。

 

_亚当·扬？_

“正是。”

 

_你破坏了天启。你阻止了那个计划。_

“唔，算是吧。” **  
**

 

_别西卜汇报了我们。_

“……我很荣幸？”

 

弗雷迪啸叫起来。

 

我敢打赌，这位皇后乐队的主唱在他生前从未飙出过如此疯狂的高音。我不知道这是收音机的连接障碍，还是地狱那边的通讯者真的发出了这样的声音，我不敢知道。

 

_亚当·扬，此界的王子，谎言之父，撒旦之种，黑暗之君？你根本不知道你阻止了什么。_

“我知道。”他插话，“我阻止了世界毁灭。”他想了想，又说，“而且阻止我自己死掉。”

 

_你不会死；你是使者。你会在彼时永生或永灭，总之归于永恒。_

“那跟死也没有区别了，对吧？”他不假思索地回答。

 

按理说，这个声音是不该带感情的。他只是陈述、威胁，并且释放一种大小不一的压迫感——这一点天堂和地狱的传声筒异曲同工。可是此刻，这个声音显然怒不可遏：

_你觉得你能力高超，是不是？你现在只是个人类孩子，在审判被打乱之后，你什么都不是。你的小把戏能够胜过我们，是吗？你什么都不是。你软弱得就是个人类的孩子。你不是！你是撒旦之种，只不过你将永远被我们抛弃——永远被你的生者抛弃——永远——_

 

我所能做的只有继续往前开车，然后闭嘴。亚当沉默了好一会儿，而我明白他的沉默。很不幸，这很大程度上是对的：他本应该是敌基督，却没做成敌基督……这是一个孩子能犯下的最大的罪。

“那又怎样？”他终于说。

弗雷迪陷入了新的寂静。很快甚至连布赖恩·梅的吉他都不再响了。

 

“你说得对，我现在只是个人类的孩子，”他说，“所以你能拿我怎么样呢？如果我是你们的信使，我失败了，你们可以把我送进永燃不熄的烈火中，可以把我用符咒锁住永远不得走出棺材坟墓，但是现在，我谁也不是，你又能拿我怎么样？哪怕你派恶魔来杀掉我、折磨我，又能怎么样？我有能力，在地球上我能够改变一切。在地球上，对我来说，你们什么都不是。”

新的一轮寂静；没有罗杰泰勒-没有约翰迪肯-什么都没有的，寂静。亚当等待着。我也等待着。然后他说，固执地重复了一遍。

 

“吾為誰都不是，雖然如此，仍擁有名號，神之大敵、諸王的毀滅者、無底深淵的天使、名曰惡龍的猛獸、此界的王子、謊言之父、撒旦之種和黑暗之君，凡間之名亞當·揚。克魯利因吾之命緘口不言。”

寂静一直持续下去。然后，突然之间，一切恢复了正常，就好像下界拔掉了电话线。《皇后乐队精选集》继续响下去，好像可以响到永远。

 

我突然上气不接下气地笑了起来。

“你居然 _知道_ 自己的名号？”

亚当轮流交换着拍打双脚。“那天之后我就知道了。我一直知道的。”

弗雷迪墨丘利的声音不懈地响着。

我突然想到了什么。我猛地踩下刹车。

 

**18:05**

“——怎怎怎怎怎么了？”亚当揉着额头问。

“抱歉，抱歉，但是我必须要停车。”我颤抖地说，然后把车停到一边。

“克鲁利一定在车里。”

 

“什么？”亚当皱起眉头。

“下界并不仅仅是把他们接到他的车载音箱里。”我推开车门，拉开后排座位的门。什么都没有。“他们是接进一切克鲁利 _在听_ 的东西里面。他告诉过我。”亚当打开车后盖，我把手伸进去，“所以他一定 _在听_ 。他一定在这里——”

我没能继续说下去，因为当我和亚当拉开本特利的油箱门，我们看到一串雾气飞了出来，就像今天的凌晨我在那个克鲁利的幻象的脸部看到的那团灰色的、毫无实在的雾蒙蒙的漩涡一样。

 

然后它慢慢地具有了形状，然后我明白了这就是那个克鲁利的幻象缺失的脸。

这是真正的他完美的复刻，但我知道这不是真的。因为他看着我的时候，我意识到这只是一个从记忆中抽取出来的片段。或许是因为它足够实在，能够骗过下界了。我不知道他是怎么做到的，这或许是非常、非常诡秘的超自然力；总之，我意识到，这完全就是那天在沙发上，他和我交换第一个吻的时候，他所拥有的那一瞬间的脸。完全一致的脸上的笑容和皱褶；他那双眼睛，此刻只是他无数种可能神情中的一种；他恶作剧的神色，他的嘴唇，虽然我知道他只是个愚蠢的混蛋恶魔。就这样吧。我不知道该感到欣慰、气愤、失望还是尴尬。然后这张脸转过去看见了亚当。

在亚当对上他眼睛的那一刻，他消失了，就和今天早上一样。

 

**18:20**

坐回车上的时候，我不得不跟他解释所有的事。他听着，然后说，“嗯，至少你知道有一点是好的。”

我想了想。然后我知道他说得对。下界还不知道克鲁利消失了。这说明不是下界把他带走的。只要不是，我就还能看到他。

很奇怪的是（几千年过去了，我还是没能足够熟悉人类的情感），到了这个时候，那种早就该有的撕裂的感觉才开始侵扰我。

我想这是因为，唔，只有当你想到“幸好我还能看得到他”的时候，你才会记起在之前的这几个小时，你一直想着“我再也看不到他了”。

“我们接下来去干嘛？”我徒劳地问。

“再过去一点就是我家了。”他说，“谢谢。打给我。”

我如释重负。

 

**19:30**

天已经黑了，但我真的不想回到他的地方。为什么要在克鲁利不在的时候到一个满是克鲁利的地方去？我不会这么做。但我仍然不知道他在哪里。而他究竟可能在哪里？这个问题我也无法回答。所以你不能解释我为什么会走进一个大商场，克鲁利最不可能在的地方之一。我自己也无法解释。

事实上，我脑中能想的唯一一件事就是克鲁利的——我们的——冰箱里没有沙司了。虽然我知道他根本不会碰它们。沙司的消失只是一种仪式。

虽然他会直接实体化出一些，但我绝不会允许他，就像不可能允许他用十五分钟之后会消失的纸币付账一样，总之，我走进了这家商场。像这个世纪的所有商场一样，它跟一个现代大型实验室的唯一区别只有1）你真的能买到东西，2）实验室没有生鲜区。

所以，你就在这个地方走来走去，根本不知道自己要干什么。这种超市的设计让人摸不着头脑，沙司根本没有放在它该出现的地方。我走到一处偏僻的货架，凭空变出一辆购物车，心下祈祷没人能够发现。直到——

突然之间，整个超市里响起了尖叫。不是人的，而是一种显然坏掉了的声音。购物推车只能搁置在货架边上了。我赶紧冲出去，完全不知道自己将会看到什么。

你见过在荒野里腐烂了很久的鹿吗？我希望你从未见过。但你可以想象，苍蝇围在它身边打转，它们又会吸引、滋生新的苍蝇，直到鹿变成一头苍蝇攒动的鹿。很可怜，我知道。但是你要想象那些苍蝇，每一只都是柔软又窸窣作响的带牙齿的灰色的东西，像潮水一样包裹住，呃，它吃的是，人。就在这个超市里面。尖叫是这东西发出来的，那些人甚至没来得及尖叫。

做出决定的时候，我的身体比我自己反应要快。可悲的是，这种时候很少；幸运的是，此时就是这么一刻。失败的调停者在不需要调停的时候总是能成功一回的。

只是小小地动用一下神圣超自然力，我把出事的场所围了起来。这个世纪的科学给这取了个名字，叫“视界”。在完成这一项之后，我看着这些尖声叫嚣着的玩意开始聚拢，才开始感到恶心。

我不至于惊慌失措，毕竟在地球这个地方刚刚出现的时候，发生过更可怕的事，但是这种事情发生在这个世纪，还是太可怕了，不是吗？我的意思是说，你很少能在这个世界上看到真正吃人的生物，更少见的是，你甚至判断不了他是不是一种“生物”。

然后我想起来，那是克鲁利某种意义上的同僚。他有一种所谓的“人形”，但不是现在——好吧，至少不是刚才。现在他变回来了；他看着我；他的身边有一摊白骨。他没有在试图模拟任何一场末世的意象，但对于一个在上界受了教育的天使来说，他是的。他看着我，好像他认识我一样。

“亚茨拉菲尔。”他冷笑，好像他是个高中校霸。我拿不准说什么。我只是站在那里看着他，希望自己没在发颤。

“你为什么要这么做？”我最后说。

他哼了一声“我劝你赶快离开，别碍我的事。”

“你在杀人！”我说，“我得阻止这一切，我是说，我是——”

“你是天使，是不是？”他又冷笑了一声。“别假惺惺地说些什么杀人不杀人的了，杂种。”

“我不明白。”

“是啊，你当然不明白，”他讽刺地说，“那个肮脏的克蠕戾的姘妇。”

我的后脑勺嗡的响了一声。

“你们早就搞在一起了。我知道。”他的身体还在不断复原，那些巨大肉块一样的东西消解了，又重新附上他的身体。他嫌恶地瞪着我，“你谁也指望不上了，背叛者，通奸者。他是因为你才背叛地狱的，是吧？”

我不能做声。他告诉过我那通电话之后发生的事。但是他到底在说什么？他到底知道了多少？ _下界_ 到底知道些多少？

“一定很骄傲吧？”他还在说，“被一个恶魔夺去了童贞。几千年的童贞？他是不是从女干 污天使之中获得了快感？你们两个杂种。”

“你上来干什么？”我打断他，“你为什么要来这里？”

“感到慌张了，天使？”他嘲弄地说，“虽然我很想说我是来惩罚他的，让你陷入绝望然后恳求我，然而我不是。真是太可惜了。”他失望地咂咂嘴，“地狱办事在这种败坏面前总爱答不理，早就该好好——”

我怀着愧疚从身边的货架上操起一瓶水。以惊人的准确度，我拧开瓶盖，对着他泼了过去。

 

天使是有能力把普通的水变成圣水的。这是很少有人知道的事实。


	4. Chapter 4

 

**20:45**

哈斯塔技术上来说是死了。不过，也有可能，我会在可预见的将来再次见到这个恶魔。他，或者它，嘶嘶作响着被溶解了。被我。我环顾四周。

这个场景应该比较滑稽：我站在一堆白骨里。

有点末世的感觉，我得说。但我已经没法继续说下去；我已经彻底没心情开玩笑了。这种事情是会发生的。

我挥舞手掌，那些白骨一点点消失。我不知道。我真的很想说，“它们只是变成无数细微的碎屑，飞到宇宙的其他地方，我把他们安葬在宇宙里面。这恐怕是我唯一能做的事。”然后落幕鞠躬，可是根本没那回事。他们就是消失了，简单地消失，不见了。从有到无。他们的家人该怎么办呢？我看着此时空无一人的视界内的商场二层，突然感到非常、非常沉重的疲倦。就好像哈斯塔说的是真的。就好像克鲁利真的只是……

我身后传来窸窣声。

我回过头去。

还有一簇灰色的、蠕动着的哈斯塔躺在那里。几万分之一微秒之后，它变成了几千万个。

它们发出尖叫。它们四处喷涌，接着向我冲来。

 

**21:00**

有一瞬间我什么都想不了。然后，在完全空白的脑海中，一个想法就那样出现了。

克鲁利会怎么做？

在这个恶魔算不上注视的注视之下，在知道自己马上就要灵肉分离的时候，我果然想到了克鲁利。他告诉我，他和同一个怒不可遏的恶魔相遇的时候钻进电话线。这很好玩。要是那时候他把他永远困在皇后乐队的磁带里还有多好啊。我又想起天启那天，在亚当拯救世界之前，我们以为不会再存在下一秒了，他又做了什么。

我睁开眼睛。（说实话，我都不知道我是什么时候闭上的。）

答案就这么来了：他会孤注一掷。

 

 

**21:00，并非亚茨拉菲尔的个人叙述**

“——反正亚茨拉菲尔爱克鲁利。”亚当突兀地说。 **  
**

牛顿·帕西法心不在焉地翻着《列王记》，“呃，他当然爱——吧？天使当然爱任何人。”

安娜丝玛翻了个白眼。“瞎扯。使徒保罗不是说了吗，他们一抱怨，灭命的天使就会要他们的命。”

“他应该不是这个意思吧，”牛顿不安地说。

“我的意思是说，亚茨拉菲尔爱克鲁利。”亚当皱起眉头，深思熟虑地补充，“很爱。”他哗哗地跳页观看安娜丝玛的宝贝神秘学著作。现在屋里只有他一个没有在看《圣经》。

“他确实很爱。我怀疑他隐瞒了多久。”安娜丝玛说，“早在那天你就该看出来了。‘你的内心深处始终有一丝善良的火花。’呕。”她又翻了个白眼。

“你隔着那么远都能听见？”牛顿说。

“只要是我想听见的我都行。”她无所谓地合上书，“我就说《圣经》里边根本不可能写恶魔和天使乱搞。说真的，他们俩的私事，我们为什么要操心这个合不合法？”

“因为你关心他们，”牛顿尖锐地说，“没有他们，我们——呃——可能就没有现在了。字面意义上的。”

“没错，”安娜丝玛承认，“但是我的意思是，天啊！他们搞砸了天启！他们认识了这么久！我得说他们可能还时不时帮对方完成任务呢，克鲁利替天使完成神圣体验，同时亚茨拉菲尔诱骗小孩购买高热量高糖分的路边甜筒。他们要是犯了错，怎么没早点被‘乓’掉？现在他们在谈恋爱了——全知全能的上帝啊——那有什么大不了的？天可怜见，只是谈场恋爱而已嘛。又不是电车逃票。”

“安娜丝玛？”牛顿说。

“我跟你住多久了？”

“我不知道。大概一个月。怎么了？”

“为什么我越来越听不懂你说的话了？”

安娜丝玛挥挥手，“不知道，大概因为你智力有问题。亚当，你就该把这件事情解决掉。”

 

亚当耸耸肩。“我不能预言……但是我倒是知道一些别的事。”他露出了无辜的微笑。

 

 

**21:00:01**

哈斯塔离我还有二十米。

简单的四则运算可以得出，他吞掉我还需要五点三秒。

复杂但能够诉诸直觉的推理运算告诉我，我这具躯体幸免的几率约为千分之一。

我顺手抄起旁边货架上的一个什么东西，把它掷了出去。

它在空中加速。

在离五十米外的对面墙壁还有三英寸的时候，它已经突破了音障。

哈斯塔停下了。他试图回头看。

在他能够看见什么等待着他之前，一面玻璃会被击碎。从二十五年前的四月起，那块玻璃上都用红色漆着四个字，“应急消防”。

那个被抛出去的零售商品将会继续以不可抵挡的速度前进，击破消防水龙的橡胶软管，然后把闸门击破。

巨大的水压将使地下水源源不断地喷涌而出。

我之前说过，天使是有能力把普通的水变成圣水的。

我长出一口气，看着这个怪物尖叫、抖动、怒吼，最后彻底消失。

我尽自己的努力清理货架，最后检查了有没有它的残余。有人死了，我不能处理那个我完全搞不懂的监控摄像头，作为一个天使，你处理麻烦还能更蹩脚一些吗？但也不必再如何了。我毁掉视界。

呃，我的意思是：既然我在寻找他的过程中遇到了麻烦，我不介意让自己更克鲁利一点。

 

**22:30**

我走出商店后又干了点小事。然后，我是真的不得不走了。没有车，我回到书店的时候已经累得抬不动腿了。

（天使是有翅膀，但是朋友，你听说过晕机吗？飞翔在你非常非常累的时候真的好不到哪里去。）

某种程度上，我知道我将要做什么。某种程度上，我什么都不知道。奇怪的是，我一点都不为克鲁利感到生气，因为我知道他为什么要走。

我跟他共享同一种恐惧。恶魔不能提到爱；天使不能谈欲望。我们在忤逆法律，我们知道，我们太清楚了。我不知道他是否真的对我有超过欲望的情感。我本该能够理解他的。看在上帝的份上，我已经感觉他六千多年了——但是在一个月前你们刚接过吻。呃，事情是会因为这种事突然变得麻烦的。

我走向书架，想去拿那本书。那是昨天他还没走的时候我正在看的那本《圣经》。在我碰到它之前，它就跌落在地上了。

我怀疑地将它捡起来。我没有感到任何超自然力，所以它一定是被抽出来过又放回去了，只是没有放稳。所以是克鲁利吗？我不知道。我离开书店的时候反锁了门。但是在今天凌晨之前，我搬东西那段时间，任何好奇的路人都有可能进门。

我看着它。它自然打开在《创世纪》2:8。

这是一个讯息吗？我把书放回去，披上大衣，再把书拿回手上。事情依然悬而未决；这里似乎没有必要继续待下去。我又在屋子里来回走动了十五分钟，因为——好吧，承认也没什么大不了的——因为我根本不知道该怎么办。他走之后，很多事情都显得很难办。

我最后推开书店门。然后我听到我身后传来一个声音。

“现在你要去哪里，亚茨拉菲尔？”

当然不是克鲁利。居然也不是米达仑。我僵硬地、无法阻止自己地转过身去。我的书店正中央出现了一个明亮的、闪着金光的光圈；那光圈是从无穷高处打下来的。那个声音是加百列。

 

**23:10**

“没干什么，”我僵硬地回答，“我以为我在这里有人身自由。”

“没干什么？”加百列的声音轻松愉快地传来，作为我的上司，他这样故作轻松愉快的语气有点令人反感。只是我一直都不敢告诉他。“那你想不想告诉我你为什么开了一整天某辆本特利？”

“我不知道开车也违反律条。”

“得了吧，亚茨拉菲尔，”他的语气还是相当轻快，只是温度显然骤降，“你还指望我不知道那是谁的车？”

我抬头看着声音传来的方向。

“亚茨拉菲尔，”他特别、特别耐心地说，“你和克鲁利。我要问的问题是，Did you know him*?”

终于。这个问题终于出现了，从我这边问出来的。

“我不明白。”

“……我是说，”他更耐心地说，仿佛我没有经历过十七世纪，不知道“know”在那个时代别的含义，“你们有没有——”

“如果我说没有，你们会相信我吗？”我打断了他。

他叹了口气。“所有天使大概都会。”他说，“但是我不会。你们……认识了有多少年了？”

“……六千多年吧。我想。”

“那对于恶魔和天使来说已经够久了。”他的声音变了，“你就甘愿自贱身价到这个地步？”

“我不明白。”我硬邦邦地重复。

“你爱上一个魔鬼了，亚茨拉菲尔。”这是个肯定句，我不用回答。“你究竟知不知道自己在做什么？”

“我不明白。”我再次说。

“亚茨拉菲尔。”他换上了一副苦口婆心的腔调，“一个魔鬼不可能爱你。”

我抿住嘴唇。

“魔鬼是不会爱人的。当然也不会爱天使。你哪怕要犯下大罪也要隐瞒一个无果的事实吗？你们的行动，都归属于祂，你们不是属于你们自己的，我们也是。我们都是庞大计划的一部分。你为什么要欺骗自己他爱你？”

我已经没有在听了。顾不上礼貌的时候，掉头就走几乎是一种本能。

“亚茨拉菲尔！”加百列怒喝起来。“既然这样，我只好强制让你回来和我谈谈——”

那个光圈，光圈之上的圣光在我身后越来越亮。我再一次不受控制地转过身。

有一个声音在我脑中说，天使的意志就是祂的意志。

天堂想要你回去的时候，你是无法拒绝的。正常情况下，你是完全无法拒绝的。因为你不会想要拒绝。

我的双脚自然地向前迈步，我的双手在身旁摆动。

心平气和。充满感激。

有一个绝对自信的意志加于我的意志之上，我走向那个光圈。

 

——但是我停了下来。

 

**23:20**

全凭你怎么说吧。我也只不过是成为了第一个拒绝了天堂邀请的天使。我不知道发生了什么，大概是愤怒救了我。

我想冲着加百列大喊，你有什么资格可以指责我？你有什么资格高高在上地怜悯我？难道你认识克鲁利，难道是你被迫忍受他六千年？他不能爱我，那又怎么样？就因为我是天使，所以有些事情非发生不可，而另外一些事又是绝对禁止的，那么爱呢？爱又算什么？

但我没有冲他大喊。

所有人老是说，这是不可言说的，这是他老人家的旨意。但所有人都不知道那是什么，说实在的，也没有人见过他。我也没有。我把炎剑给了夏娃和亚当，那是我犯下的第一桩错误。那也是我能犯下的最大的错误。而我没有受到追究。

“抱歉，加百列，”我低头看看自己的脚。它们确实停下来了。我毕恭毕敬地说，“但是我还有急事要办。我们下次见面的时候，我也许能把这件事情和你讲清楚，但是真的不是现在。”

我能感觉到他陷入了震惊的沉默。我想了想，然后补充道，“不过我怀疑他老人家根本管不上这些事。回见。”

我本想直接冲出门去的，但为了不要再激怒他一次，我在原地站了五分钟。

令我有些吃惊的是，那个光圈自动消失了。这恐怕还是头一回。

我眨眨眼睛。我这时候才意识到，那条老蛇对我来说恐怕有点太重要了。天可怜见。我把手上的书重新翻开。还是在《创世纪》2:8。我把书放了回去。然后我想起来，克鲁利的脸的幻象，在看到亚当的时候就消失了。

然后我去打了个电话。

“……安娜丝玛？牛顿？你们能不能帮我个忙——亚当也在？父母突然去耶路撒冷出差了？——太好了。听着，亚当，你还记得我们找到那辆车的时候它停在哪儿吧？牛顿得帮我开回它原来的地方。——哦，忘记说了，我十点钟已经把它开到小屋门口了。回见。”

我挂了电话。

该出发了。我不是去找克鲁利的。我已经知道他在哪儿，所以严格来讲，我是去 **见** 他。

我仔细地把书店门锁好。天完全黑了。

 

**23:59，并非亚茨拉菲尔的个人叙述**

“你确定这里是他的书店？”安娜丝玛举起手电筒。

“是的是的是的，”亚当说，“他把它锁上了。”

“他已经走了，”牛顿说。“你觉得我们能进去吗？”

安娜丝玛露出了高深莫测的微笑。“只要亚当想，我们就能进去。”她还没说完，门已经被推开了。（亚当从各个层面上来讲都是一个孩子，因而也一定是一个双重标准的滥用职权者。）他们走了进去。

灯亮了。安娜丝玛闭上眼睛。“这里应该发生了什么不可思议的事，我能感觉得到。”

牛顿说，“我想知道他为什么突然就知道克鲁利到哪里去了。我是说，他有可能在任何地方，不是吗？”

“嗯，这个嘛，”亚当说，“大概是因为本来是他自己想走吧。”

“什么？”牛顿和安娜丝玛同时说。

亚当把手指向柜台下面。“那里有一整箱书，是吧？他们的公寓里有一个空书架。恐怕那上面的书都在这个箱子里了。”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *know在17世纪之前都有“have sexual intercourse with”的含义，现在这个义项已经弃之不用。和合本把圣经英译本中出现的“know”基本译为“同房”。


	5. Chapter 5

**新的一天**

 

**1**

午夜钟声敲响的时候，我已经飞上整个城市的最顶端。近年来这双翅膀的使用频率大大降低，不过它们当然还好使得很，毕竟是我的身体，我知道得最清楚。在这个地方，我能看到遥远的地平线。在那个地方，对于正常的人类来说那后面是眼睛所不可见的；其实，那只是光线的把戏。如果你能操纵一些局部光线，然后让它帮你探路，你能绕过地球一周。只需要找到一条在海拔三百米处完全畅通无阻的纬线即可，而——令人惊讶的是——这并不是不可能的。

我有点犹豫。只有一瞬间的犹豫。接着我面前出现一张脸，就突然出现一张脸。她愉快地笑着，笑得有些疯疯癫癫的。我知道她是谁。

我尴尬地收好翅膀。咳嗽了一声。低头端详我的指甲，然后把双手放在身前。“阿格尼丝·风子。”我恭敬地轻声说。

有何贵干？我能向你要个签名吗？我有你的——我曾有你的——《精良准确预言书》呢。还有你的继承人。那个仪祁。她是个很不错的姑娘，你知道吗？她还有个不错的男朋友。如果那是她男朋友。实际上，很可能不是。而且他老晕晕乎乎的。不过所有人在安娜丝玛旁边待久了都会变得晕晕乎乎的。

——其实我什么都没说。

 

我就是站在那里。她有什么要跟我说的呢？她确实什么都没跟我说。她只是冲着我眨眨眼睛。一个洞悉一切、捉摸不透的眨眼。然后她就消失不见了。我想她费尽心思地上来一次应该也挺费时费力的。不过我完全知道她想跟我说什么，我就是知道。你见过母亲给儿女的那种“大胆去做吧，孩子！我支持你”的眼神吧？我们的老预言家就在这么说，虽然我应该比她年长几千年。

启动某种形式的“瞬移”并没有那么难，虽然会有一种冰冷的压迫感。（这点上J.K.罗琳没有说错。要我说，她运气很好。）小小的不同是：你不仅在瞬移空间，也在瞬移时间。以伊甸园为中心和起始，人类在向外播散。现在我逆着这条路径，回到一开始的地方去。

 

没人跟我说旅途愉快。

 

**2, 并非亚茨拉菲尔的个人叙述**

“为什么你随身带着这些东西？”牛顿问。

安娜丝玛没理他。

“……这是一把1882年的瑞士军刀。”牛顿说。“还有一块，呃。”

“挪威云杉木。”她头都没抬地说。“你出去。”

“啥？”

“我的自行车篮子里有一小瓶汽油，帮我去拿一下。走啊，走啊——我知道我在干什么！”

等到牛顿拿着一个小锡罐回来的时候，安娜丝玛已经停下了手中的雕刻。她用小刀轻轻地划了一下自己的手指。

“安娜丝玛——”牛顿不安地说。安娜丝玛皱了皱眉头。“一种冰岛的咒语。哪怕对于我们这一行也有点太过时了，而且很——不入流。”她端详着自己的血滴下来注入云杉木上刻下咒语的罅隙，“但是很有用。”她环顾四周，从柜台上拿起一包火柴，用刀尖挑起它。

云杉木被点亮了。哪怕浸透了汽油，剧烈的燃烧也只持续了一瞬。然后它开始闷闷地燃烧，泛红，冒烟。

“你会毁了这边的书的，”牛顿说，“这么大的烟尘。”

“不会的，相信我。”安娜丝玛简单地回答。烟雾迅速地弥漫了整个房间。漫长的五分钟过去，云杉木熄灭了。灰洒满了松木地板。

“不——不要开门！”安娜丝玛咳嗽着说，手上拿着一张像腐烂树皮一样的东西。

“你在干什么？”牛顿狂乱地挥舞着双手。

“我在——咳——收集思想。”她喘着气在烟雾弥漫的房间里上蹿下跳，“只要用——咳咳——这张羊皮纸在烟雾中周巡一圈。”她差点被自己绊了一下，但羊皮纸还锲而不舍地举在半空。“我想应该差不多了——快该死的把门打开！”

烟雾散去了。安娜丝玛盯着手中的纸片看了一会儿。她四处张望。没有水。也没有蜜酒。她思考了一下，用剩下的汽油浸透了它。

“看啊，”她说。

牛顿和亚当凑过来看。在那张羊皮纸上，飞快地布上了字迹，好像一只看不见的优雅的手在疯狂地书写。安娜丝玛解释道：“这是这个世界的特性之一。只要你在这个房间里待得足够久，你的思想就会被房间记录下来。它会成为房间的特质，成为这个空间的一部分。我只是在收集它。”

书写停了下来。那些文字布满了整张纸，先是正面然后是背面。它这么说：

 

**3**

呃，当我第一次起逃脱的念头的时候，我有点没法思考。我是说，你当然可以思考，但是你想不清楚；有点像喝醉，但又不完全像是喝醉……新鲜的空气让我满脑子都是废话。我是说，呃，让我想想……我不知道怎么把这说明白；总之，站在这儿会让你有一种感觉，好像你拼命想要找到什么东西，却发现它不知道被你丢在哪儿。这是那种毫无个人习惯的人会做的事（他们连上一秒丢在桌上的东西都找不着），或者是两个同居的人共用一个抽屉，你明白我的意思吗？有用的东西和无用的东西全部混在一起。在天堂的时候，加百列嘲笑说我“迷迷糊糊”的。得了吧，当个实习生谁不是迷迷糊糊的，长官？那只是有用的思考和无用的思考混在一起，就好象上帝造了人又造了蚊子。（很不幸的是，蚊子确实是上帝造出来的，虽然很多人想要否认这一点。）总之我现在脑海里那个不切实际的问题是：如果我错了呢？

很不幸我经常犯错。所以，这回从统计学上来说很可能也是。我想到昨天凌晨差三分钟两点的时候我最后一次从家里出发，把那箱书放进我的书店。那时我在想什么？我在想，我要亲手解决这个错误。就好像你的胸前有一条拉链一样——年轻人的时装品味已经变得惨不忍睹了——你把它拉开，然后从里面会飞出来什么东西。我想象过这个。克鲁利英俊的脸下边可能藏着一些真正来自地狱的东西，蜈蚣啊，烈火啊，或者贝多芬的翻刻专辑。我真的想过。其实还能接受啦。总之我的意思是，这里有一些本质的问题，我坚信我们是无法解决的。那个时候我以为自己很聪明呢。就好像突然之间，啪！你感觉自己全都明白了（当然，事后你发现自己大错特错）。只要你离开就行。

当当。门打开了，背后是特等奖。然后我就开始想，离开克鲁利之后我也不至于啥都做不了嘛。我又一次觉得自己不会有事——我没意识到我这么想是因为你其实根本无法想象他不在的世界是怎么样的。我觉得离开他就可以解决问题了。我认为自己会忘记掉的。天那又有什么办法？换你你也会这么觉得的。所以我想离开。但是我也没地方可去。然后我就有一个疯狂的想法。我觉得，非常非常有必要的是，回到这一切开始的时候。我是说，为什么不呢？虽然这绝对违反了什么——但你确实有到处旅行的小小自由，对吧？那这样的话，为什么不回到 **伊甸园** 去呢？

关于我和克鲁利的——关系……加百列猜得没错，连哈斯塔都没猜错，他们都是对的，而他们的威胁对我来说，至少对于那时候的我来说要重要得多——在经历一次显然能够算作罪行的欢愉之后，你先是感到飘飘欲仙，然后感到无边的爱充斥着你，然后是无穷无尽的恐慌。对，恐慌。所以——唉，所以——我们早就犯过错，对吧，而这只是爱情。（哪怕它是单相思，它也仍然是。）这甚至不能算一个重罪，但想明白这一点花了我很久很久。后来还有另外一点等着我想明白，而那——总之，在一次酒醉之后，克鲁利靠在我身上，我不知道拿他怎么办，当他开始唠叨灵长类的心脏的时候我知道他非常典型地醉了。然后我们开始聊起伊甸园——呃——所以我想那是最合适的地方，最合适的……最合适的什么呢？那时我并不知道。

——所以我想。所以我想，去他的吧：你要是担心就要受两次折磨，那句话是这么说的吧？既然你还是啥都做不了，不如先去那个地方，待上几十个小时。感受人类离开之后彻底的纯真世界。那是段好日子。然后，其他的事情会自己解决的。我在想……或许在这个时候，我溜走的决心已经动摇了。

 

**4**

我迅速地进门，大门在我身后无声无息地关上。我往前望，发觉这里的边缘似乎比以前的这地方稍远一些，我想是因为我对这里已经没有以前那么熟悉。我紧了紧着装，抬起头看树的影子。

还是那么美。那么优雅。能让一个老派的天使热泪盈眶。这一瞬间我以为我回到了那个时候。我闭上眼睛，想起我丢失的炎剑。我把那给了人类，后来它又曾短暂地属于我。

我开始在伊甸园里行走。如果克鲁利也在这里，他应该也像我一样四处走动，看看这看看那的，就好像我们在这里待的时间还不够长。这里的树是完美的树，树的概念，它们树得完美无缺。草地也是一样。灌木丛也是，花朵也是，大概连空气也是。无需修剪，无需打理，间隔适宜。这是个完美的地方。

（后来人类在追求庭院景观设计的时候，还在不断复刻这个无意识地刻在他们基因里的场景。）

我走到“那棵”树下的时候，自己都没反应过来。我以为我能看见那条蛇在周围爬行。那个时候，我还在把守……

可是周围并没有蛇。当然不会有了。

 

三十分钟之后，我又回到原地。这是个很大的地方，有时候这还挺恼人的。总之，半点钟后我又回到了“那棵”树。还是没有克鲁利。

我在树下坐下。有这么一瞬间，我想忘掉克鲁利，一个人在这里待到永远；又是在同时，不可思议的心痛——这么多年来一直都没有过，哪怕亚历山大图书馆被焚毁那次都没有，那次我只是非常、非常、非常愤怒——不可思议的心痛经过了我。

我第三遍绕着这个地方走了一圈。这一次花了我两个小时，因为我正在尝试不停切换自己的时间——我才意识到我和克鲁利哪怕在同一个地点，也不一定在同一个时间。我不敢到更早了，因为，至少不能让亚当和夏娃撞上我们……那就完了。说不定他在二十一世纪的伊甸，那我就不知道该怎么办了，又或者他跑到了在 **那个** 之前，但那很危险，而且没有意义——

 

我僵住了。

他，克鲁利，安东尼·克鲁利，就在我面前。

他甚至没注意到我。他看着他面前，正在发呆。

我看着他。

我说：“我现在真的非常、非常、非常地恨你。”

 

**5**

克鲁利猛地转过头。我第一次看到他如此惊恐，所以我笑出了声。大概是因为我松了一口气，我发觉这笑几乎停不下来。

“你知道你可能是第一个在这里穿着牛仔裤的人吗？”我喘着气说。

他手足无措地看着我，然后低头看了看。“嗷不，”他懊恼地骂了一声，“我本该料到这个的。”

“料到什么？料到我会找到你，所以你要穿点，呃，迷彩？”

他看着我，盯着我，蛇盯着我，如果有这个词的话。“不要笑。”他说，“你不许笑。我本来打算穿西装的。”

 

我看着他。

 

“我是说，这里是一切开始的地方，对吧？”他说，“我只不过是——该死的——想回来看看。”

“你知道吗，克鲁利，”我和他并肩向不知何处走去，“我不明白你为什么会害怕这种事。”

“这种事？”他试着变得促狭，但看得出来他失败了。“你指的是哪一种？”

 

“这一切。”我看着他。他的眼睛看着我，那双眼睛， **那双** 眼睛，我的勇气一瞬间又没了。我看上去一定有些垂头丧气。“我是说，”我别过头，在空中随便比了个圈，“这一切，就是，那天之后发生的一切。是的。我以为你是个恶魔。”

“我以为你是个天使。”他挑起眉责备地看着我，“你不该如此介意一个——”

“——一个吻，我知道，当然。”我们面前有一座断崖，我们往前走去。

 

有段时间我们谁也没说话。然后我决定不再拖延。“我没有在记挂那个吻，你知道吗？这是吻之后的一些事……也不是 **那些** 事，你明白的……事实上，”我挫败地喘了一下，“可能是那个吻之前的事。或许是很久很久以前。”

他在断崖边上看着我，而伊甸园的东边亮起来了。“天使，有些时候你拐弯抹角的说话方式让我有点抓狂。”

“我是说，”我叹气，“关于我可能爱上了你这件事。”

 

**6**

沉默。我料到了这沉默，我只是没料到我真的会敢于造成这沉默。我张开嘴——

克鲁利先开口了。“你知道为什么我要走吗？”

 

这不是一个我需要回答的问题。我等着。

 

“你知道我一直在想天启那回事吧？”克鲁利说，“我告诉过你那是无限的计划，计划中又有计划，而真正不可言说的——那个计划，只有他老人家自己知道。”

我点头，有些疑惑地打算发问。他冲我摆了摆手。“所以，你知道的，他们都这么说，我们只是他的两颗棋子。所以如果这真的都是假的呢？恶魔和天使。本质上休想有自由意志。说不定这一切都是——这些事。我不知道！如果我对你的——”他停了下来。

他一瞬间显得有点晃神。“我是说，如果一个天使被设计好要堕落，然后那正好又是你，而我只是被设计好要……”他又停了下来。

“所以你就跑了？”我说。

“我没有跑，”克鲁利闷闷地更正道，“我已经说过，我只是想来这里，就是静静。把这一切都想清楚。”

“你知道这个地方的，它很……安静。”他试图表现出讽刺的口吻，但失败了。他摇了摇头。“好吧，我一开始是想走的，但是我发现——呃——我就是走不了。我没办法走。所以我想，还是算了。我没法抛下你走掉。我会感觉——”

“噢。”我说，“噢。从没意识到你会这么结巴。”我其实想说很多话，但这是我能说出的最好的了。我本来想说我原谅他，但是他没有请求我的原谅。天啊，他就连那个词都说不出来，虽然我知道，虽然他知道我知道——

“克鲁利，”我低声说。“我选择把剑给了亚当和夏娃。”

他瞪着我。

“我选择了给他们或者不给他们，”我继续说下去，“我选择了跟你合作或者不跟你合作。我选择了跟你去丽兹用餐，或者不跟你去。我选择了在天启关头打电话给你，结果把我的书店一把火烧没了，天杀的烧没了——”

“它后来被亚当变回去了——”

我没理会他的抗议，“我可以选择忍受你开的每一个关于原教旨主义者的玩笑，我也可以选择不忍，我可以选择为了那些书抛弃你无数次，也可以选择不这样做，当然，我很大几率会选择前者——我的意思是说……”

我深吸一口气。“我是有选择的，你也是。要我说，他给我们分配的是一个我们都出不去的世界，但是世界里边还有岔路口，无数的岔路口。你可以选择。你可以选择爱我，也可以选择——”

我噎住了。

 

“也可以选择不爱你。”克鲁利回答道，用他很少会用的肃穆的声音这么说。我梗着脖子点点头。“噢，操。”他说。“你知道吗，我刚刚这一整天都在想这件事。你知道我想说什么吗？”

“什么？”

“你真的觉得我有得选？”

“什——”我目瞪口呆。

他看上去突然浑身不自在。他张开嘴，然后又闭上了。然后又张开。然后说：“我是说，关于我和你之间的事——”

突然之间，一体的、完整的、愉快的亚茨拉菲尔全部回来了。我想到我弄死了哈斯塔，亚当·扬替他拒绝了下界，以及有史以来第一次，我拒绝了加百列——这已经意味着足够多了。我往前走近一步。

“——呃，不管是不是设计，我恐怕都得承认——我是说，作为一个恶魔这其实有点荒谬——我都得承认，呃，如果你爱我的话……”

该死的。他要是再犹豫的话——

“……我也是。”

 

什么话都不用说了。

 

你知道我在想什么吗？有个叫纪伯伦的阿拉伯诗人，他曾经这么说：只有爱与死亡能改变一切。至于我和克鲁利，我们并不会拥有典型的死。总而言之，在伊甸园里有一对恶魔和天使在接吻。恶魔穿着周末休闲服，而天使还穿着毛衣——这可是有史以来头一遭。


End file.
